Ty's Truck
by HeartlandLB
Summary: This one shot grew from and idea posted by a fellow follower on the Heartlandians blog about Season 10. I hope you enjoy it.


It was a beautiful day. The feel of fall was in the air as the old GMC rumbled down the back road. Ty had decided to take the old truck out for one last drive before retiring it from everyday use. His very pregnant wife sat beside him as they enjoyed the passing landscape. It wouldn't be long now before all their free time would be consumed by the arrival of the newest member of the Borden family.

Amy was trying to get comfortable. She had not felt well all day. Her back ached, and she had cramp-like pains, but she hadn't told Ty. He would just worry about her. He was going to be such a great dad—maybe a little soft when it came to discipline, but he had so much love to share.

The truck started to sputter and slowly rolled to a stop. Ty let out a sigh as he looked over at her.

"Not again. Out in the middle of nowhere and you have to quit? Haven't you done that enough?" He talked to the truck like it was a human. He patted Amy's leg and told her to rest as he opened the door to get out.

Amy sat for a few minutes, watching him open the hood and move a few wires around. She decided to get out and stretch her legs. When she slid across the seat to open the door, she felt a sharp pain. This one was different from what she'd been feeling all morning. She waited for it to subside before climbing out of the truck.

Ty catching sight of his wife climbing out of the truck. He would never tell her, but she was so cute waddling around like a little duckling. She made her way to the front of the truck, rubbing her back as she came up beside him and peered down into the engine compartment.

"So, what's the problem this time?" she asked.

Ty shook his head. "I don't know. Nothing seems to be hot or broken that I can see."

His hand moved to take over rubbing her back as they both stood staring at the truck's engine. Amy was about to speak when she doubled over, feeling a pain and the gush of warm fluid running down her legs.

"OWWW!"

"Amy, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Ty, I think my water just broke." She tried to stand up, grabbing his arm for support.

He wrapped his arm around her to hold her up. "Hey, it's okay. Let's get you in the truck." No, not now!

He half-walked, half-carried her to the back of his truck, letting go long enough to put the tailgate down and spread out the blanket he always carried. After gently lifting her up to sit on the tailgate, he climbed up and pulled her up into the bed of the truck, helping her lay down.

Sucking in a sharp breath, Amy twisted her face in pain and squeezed Ty's hand as a contraction hit. He looked at his watch, making a mental note of the time. He smiled down at her. "Okay, Amy. Just breath like we practiced, remember?" Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he checked for a signal. He had one bar. Hoping he could make a call, he dialed 911.

The emergency operator answered. Before she could say a word, Ty stated their location and told her his wife was in labor. The operator responded as the call dropped. His attention snapping back to Amy as her grip on his hand tightened. He spoke softly. "Amy, remember to breathe through the contraction. Just relax and breathe. You're doing great. The contractions are five minutes apart right now, so that's good." Bending down to kiss her cheek, he asked, "Were you having contractions before we left Heartland?"

She flinched, knowing she couldn't lie to her husband. "Maybe."

"Amy. When did they start?"

"This morning."

"What time this morning?"

"Maybe around 1:00, I think."

He looked at his watch, it was 2:00 in the afternoon. "You mean 1:00 this morning!"

"Yes."

"Amy, you've been in labor for over twelve hours! Don't you think you should have told me?"

"I didn't think it was labor, Ty! It didn't really hurt that bad!"

He sighed, not wanting to upset her. But he was worried; he didn't know how fast her labor would progress. What if the paramedics didn't arrive in time? What if he had to deliver this baby? But he tried to stay calm for Amy. His mind made a checklist of what he would need if the baby came before help arrived.

Kissing her cheek and telling her he would be right back, he jumped off the truck and went to the cab. He pulled a towel out from behind the seat and grabbed his and Amy's jackets too. He was walking back to Amy when she let out a cry.

"Ty!"

He jumped in the bed, grabbing her hand. "I'm here. Just breathe—breathe through it, Amy." He looked down at his watch. This contraction was only four minutes after the last one, and he could tell by her face it was stronger. Things were progressing way too fast for his liking.

He put one jacket under her head and bent down to her ear. "Amy, I need to take off your pants now so I can check to see how far you're dilated. Okay?" She nodded, slowly letting go of his hand.

Ty moved down her body, pulling her shoes off and then her pants. Thank God she was wearing stretchy pants, no snaps or zippers. He placed his jacket over her knees to give her some coverage. He had his vet bag with him, so he got out a pair of sterile gloves. Placing his hand carefully, he used his fingers to measure. He would guess she was dilated to four centimeters right now.

Amy was a little concerned. She trusted Ty completely, but he was a vet, not a doctor. What if something happened with her labor or delivery? Would he know what to do? She should have told him what was going on before they left the ranch.

She was complaining to Ty about being hot, so he helped her take off her shirt, thinking she would leave her tank on. Nope, she ripped that off as well. The next contraction came exactly four minutes from the last. He watched her, not really knowing what to look for. His training was on animals giving birth, not his wife, for God's sake. But being the only other person there, he was all the help there was.

"How you doing? You feeling okay?" He wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead.

She half smiled, looking up at him. "Well, to be honest, I've felt better."

He bent over, brushing her lips with a kiss. "I'm sorry, Amy. I shouldn't have suggested we take a ride in this old truck."

"It's okay. It's my fault for not telling you what was happening. But when you think about it, Ty—I mean, I became a woman in this truck, so I guess it's only fitting I become a mom in it too, right?"

He laughed, the memory of that night still vivid in his mind. He secretly hoped she wouldn't become a mom in the back of the truck, but watching her face etched with the pain of another contraction, he wasn't counting on his wish coming true. "You're doing great, Amy."

Amy was lying quietly, trying to keep her focus on breathing and not her hurting back. She wasn't sure if it was the contractions or the fact that she was lying on the hard bed of the truck that made it hurt so bad. She used her elbows to push herself up so Ty could rub her back. Ty moved his hand in circles, helping her to relax. He slid in behind her, putting his legs on either side of her and gently pulling her back to rest on him.

She had relaxed, and was lying against his chest when he heard her gasp, her hands squeezing his so tightly they went numb. The contractions were getting stronger and coming faster. Panicked, she was gasping for breath and forgetting everything they had learned in class.

Ty made himself speak softly and calmly. "Amy, listen to me. You need to pant, breathing in and blowing out. Float over the pain." Ty said as he rubbed her shoulders. In the distance, he could hear the wail of a siren, and he prayed it would get there fast.

Amy swore at him, telling him what he could do with his float over the pain plan. He stifled a laugh, knowing she was hurting. He let out a sigh of relief when the ambulance pulled up next to them.

The paramedic climbed into the bed of the truck and took her vitals before telling the other paramedic to get the oxygen tank ready and call in her vitals on the radio. He placed the oxygen tube in her nose and covered her with a sheet.

"Hi, Amy. My name is John, and this is Matt. We're going to help you deliver your baby. I'm going to check your progress now. Okay?"

She nodded, breathing much easier.

"You're dilated to eight centimeters, so try to relax and breathe through the contractions. It won't be long and you can start pushing. Okay?

She nodded again, a tear slowly running down her cheek.

Ty brushed away her tear and whispered in her ear, "I love you."

After several more intense contractions, the paramedics took hold of her legs and told her it was time for her to push.

"You can do this!" Ty said.

Amy grabbed his hands and bared down, hearing his words of encouragement in her ear. Her face glistened with sweat as she fell back against him after each push. She had been pushing for what seemed like hours to Ty. He was worried, watching the exhaustion set in. What if she couldn't have this baby the natural way? Dr. Virani had talked about that possibility.

Just then, he heard the paramedics say, "Amy, we can see the baby's head. A couple more good pushes and your baby will be here."

Ty kissed her cheek, whispering in her ear, "You can do it. I know you can."

She took a breath, gripping his hands tightly and dropping her head to her chest as she bared down hard. The paramedics encouraged her until she could no longer hold it, falling back against him. Ty could see the baby's head as John rotated the baby's shoulders.

"Good! That was a good one, Amy. Just one more strong push and your baby will be here. Okay?"

"Ty, I can't do it. I can't push anymore. I'm so tired," she cried.

"Yes, you can, Amy. I know you can. Just one more push." He brought his arms around her for support.

Amy pushed with every ounce of strength she had left, nearing passing out. Ty watched as the baby slipped from her body. His arms felt her weight as she collapsed, totally exhausted from the effort. He held her tight, laying his forehead on hers as they heard their baby's first cry.

He smiled at her. "You did it, Amy!"

John asked Ty if he wanted to cut the cord. Laying Amy flat, he moved down to where the baby lay on the towel. His eyes moistened as he saw his child—his daughter—for the first time. He cut the cord and they wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed her to him. He moved back up, laying the baby on her chest.

"It's a girl, Amy. She is so beautiful, just like her mom." He kissed her lips. "I love you."

The paramedics finished taking care of Amy and then placed her and the baby on the stretcher and loaded them in the ambulance. Ty climbed in beside them, resting his hand on her and the baby. The ride to the hospital was a blur as his eyes never left his wife and child.

Later, after everyone was settled in the room and Dr. Virani had assured Ty that Mom and baby were fine, he made the necessary phone calls to let everyone know what had happened. He asked Jack if he would go get his truck and tow it back to Heartland.

It had been a long day, and Ty was resting in the chair beside Amy's bed. His mind wandered to the memories they had shared in that old truck. Some had been forgotten with time, but some he would never forget.

The day he arrived at Heartland and met the strong-willed horsey girl. The dance they shared when his truck broke down on the way to her end-of-school dance. The promise ring he gave her, not fully knowing what he was promising. The night she gave herself to him, looking at him with so much love and trust in her eyes. Amy became a woman that night, and his heart was forever changed, finally knowing how it feels to be truly loved by someone.

With each passing year, their love had grown stronger, managing to survive all the trials young love has to endure before becoming true love—a love that stands the test of time. A love so overpowering between them, creating a life, the precious gift she had given him today. His first child, born in his truck.

He would always treasure that old truck. It had brought him to Heartland and Amy.


End file.
